Mad World
by Zylith.Luxanna
Summary: Tragedy takes everything from Katsuki and Ochaco. While both want revenge for what has happened, Ochaco begins to stray towards darkness. Can Katsuki keep the woman he loves from becoming consumed and bring her back to the light?
1. Chapter 1 - The Start Of War

**Mad World  
****Chapter One** – The Start Of War  
**Summary**:  
Katsuki Bakugou and Ochaco Uraraka are happily married and expecting their first child. With their Quirks, they are some of the strongest protectors in their land. However, when their home village is left in ruin, Ochaco begins to question right and wrong, about what her vision of justice is. Tainted by despair and rage, Ochaco turns to the darkness for answers. Desperate to keep Ochaco in the light, Katsuki fights with everything he has to keep the woman he loves from vanishing from this mad world.

**A/N**:  
I intend to keep writing on my other story Spark, but this idea hit me hard and I couldn't contain myself. I needed to start writing this. I've always wanted to do a story where Ochaco walks on the side of darkness, so here it is. This is set in a fantasy type world where Quirks still exist. I hope you enjoy it, please remember to R&R!

* * *

The village of the Dragon Rider's gleamed harmoniously beneath the moonlight and the smell of fresh rain permeated the air as Ochaco Uraraka stepped out into view of her husband. She could hear the music from the celebration at hand pulse and reverberate beneath her bare feet, mixing with the idle laughter of her people. Her eyes swept across the crowd, taking in each smiling face before stopping at her destination, to a man who stared with crimson eyes brimming with blissful hunger and focused entirely on her.

She gave him a bewitching smile as she drank up the view of his bare, muscled chest peeking beneath the fur and leather of his cloak. When he stood to meet her, his blonde hair swayed against his face, sending a lustful shiver down Ochaco's spine. Her stature was much shorter than his, yet she kept her head held high and her gaze prideful.

"Katsuki," she whispered coyly, her lips upturning into a seductive grin. She watched in satisfaction as his hands clenched at his sides before reaching up; one palm resting against her exposed stomach and the other cupping her cheek to pull her into a tantalizing kiss.

For five wonderful years, Ochaco and Katsuki had been married—seven years since the boy riding atop a scarlet dragon had captivated her. Living as a poor mage had brought her into the grimy depths of mercenary work just to make ends meet and when trouble had hit a village she had been sent to investigate, she had bitten off more than she could chew. As fate would have it, Katsuki had rode in and assisted her and since that day she had partnered with him and the Dragon Rider's, becoming one with his world.

Now she stood before him, celebrating their anniversary in one of the most suitable ways imaginable, with the announcement of their first child.

Katsuki grinned down at her, relishing in her glow. The pelting rain outside the large hut had done little to hinder the festivities. The smell of wine and food wafted in the air around them, yet neither Dragon Rider had any interest in anything but each other in that very moment.

Leaning down, he captured Ochaco's lips, completely enraptured. "I need you…" he breathed, not hesitating to grab the belt laced over her pants and tugged at it eagerly.

In response, Ochaco arched into him, but on her lips a mischievous smirk played. "But so many have come to celebrate with us, love," she whispered just inches from him. When he leaned into her, she pulled away and let out a soft laugh.

"You're a tease," he growled, his voice low, yet his eyes were lit up with excitement. Memories flitted through his mind of his dear Ochaco when he had first met her. She had been strong then, but her past self didn't hold a candle to the fierceness this woman possessed now. She was a warrior now, a Dragon Rider like himself.

When Ochaco held up a slender hand and beckoned him toward her with a wag of her finger, Katsuki was helpless to resist. He scooped her up and spun her, causing the air to ignite with her musical laughter and glee.

"You're making a scene!" she cried, still laughing.

"I'll make more than just a scene."

When let her down on her feet again, he didn't let her pull away this time to tease him. Instead, it was his turn. Slowly he pulled the edge of Ochaco's fur cloak down off her shoulder, taking advantage of the bare skin to sink his teeth gently into her flesh. When her lips parted to an involuntary moan, Katsuki lost all patience.

"Ochaco," he murmured, nipping at her earlobe. "You're torturing me."

"Oh?" Her voice was coy, yet her eyes were aflame with desire. "I suppose we have a bit of our own celebrating to do."

"Fuck yeah, we do."

Katsuki gently led her toward the large opening of the hut. The rain had picked up considerably; it's steady rhythm a polar opposite of tribe's energetic beat of musical drums in the background.

Ochaco looked out into the gloomy outside and gave a sharp whistle. Within seconds a large sapphire blue wing emerged, cutting off the flow of water from the sky near the entrance. She stepped out with Katsuki beside her, her hand reaching up to brush against the wing, causing the head of a dragon to come into sight.

The great beast peered at them both, her head coming down to meet Ochaco's waiting hands. Her snout bumped her stomach gently, giving a knowing purr as the scales on top her head were lightly stroked. "Guide us through the rain, Calera." A deep sound reverberated from the dragon's throat and Ochaco wasted no time in beginning her ascent up the beasts neck with Katsuki aiding her balance before following suit.

Much like her whistle from earlier, Katsuki let out one of his own, calling forth another dragon—his dragon. The dragon was massive in size, almost double of what Calera was and his scales were the color of precious rubies. "Shield us, Kasai," he ordered once on top Ochaco's dragon, his arms securely holding his wife against him as they were taken into the air with a single leap. The red dragon flew directly above Calera, keeping himself as a barricade between the rain and two Dragon Rider's.

For generations the highest mountain in this land was home to Katsuki's tribe. Each home of his people had been carefully built within the mountain's stones, scaling upward until the very top of the mouth where the main part of the top had been almost completely hollowed out to make way for a large home nestled within it's cave like formation. The cave's depths allowed both dragons' enough space to fit with ease when they landed and came in toward the lip of the cave to get completely out of the rain.

"I wonder if it'll rain all night," Ochaco asked idly, waiting for Katsuki to slide from the beast first. She patted Calera before sliding off and right into her husband's open arms. When her bare feet hit the ground a shiver raced through her. "We should get inside."

Katsuki nodded in agreement and draped his arm over her small form, hugging her to his side.

Once sheltered entirely from the rain, the Dragon Rider raised his hand to each torch lining the stone walls and ignited them with small sparks from his palms. Within seconds they were bathed in warm light and Ochaco found herself unusually impatient.

They hadn't even reached the bedroom before she had Katsuki pushed against the wall and was on her tiptoes locking lips with him, tongues clashing. Her eagerness was met with equal energy as she moved her hands to unhook his cloak, letting it drop to the ground. "Katsuki," she moaned against him, fingertips dancing over his chest. "Take me now."

That was all he needed to hear. Katsuki ran his hands up through her hair and pulling her into another heated kiss before distancing himself just enough to unlatch her cloak and letting it join his on the ground. Her body came into full view, her skin glowing against the torch's flame. There was just something about the way the leather sewn into her clothing accented her curves so perfectly and the way tiny scars decorated her like trophies that sent his desire into overdrive.

"You are beyond perfect," he whispered against her ear right before picking her up. She straddled him and smirked, her hands snaking around his neck to hold herself up against him. He hadn't bothered to light anymore torches until they got to the entrance of the bedroom where he set her down so he could produce just enough light to see her.

The room came alive with warmth and Ochaco wasted no time falling into a rhythm of quiet footsteps toward the bed. She turned to face him, arching her back so her breasts pushed against the leather of what was practically just a bra; her honeyed eyes beckoning her husband toward her, to which he eagerly complied.

Katsuki's hands slide over her thighs and right to her ass, squeezing gently as he led her slowly backwards till she felt the edge against her legs. Leaning in, he captured her in a rough kiss, biting her lower lip while his hands unlaced the leather concealing her perfect mounds from his sight and touch. Piece by piece her clothes began to fall around them until she stood before him like a naked goddess. He wanted nothing more than to spread her legs and lose himself in her right then and there, but a woman like her deserved to be savored, pleasured, and doted on.

Ochaco seemed to agree with that sentiment when she playfully pushed Katsuki away from her. She watched the confusion flit across his face before she crawled onto the bed on all fours, facing away so he had the utmost clear sight of her. She peeked over her shoulder, lips curled up devilishly, her hazel colored hair framing her pink cheeks perfectly. When she saw his mouth fall open, his arousal extremely evident within his pants, Ochaco fell against the furs draped over their massive bed so that she was now on her back.

"Fuck, Ochaco… Do you enjoy torturing me?" With quick, fluid movements, he undid his pants, freeing his erection just as Ochaco spread her legs slightly and moved her small fingers to the wet pearl yearning to be pleasured. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Angel" he growled, crawling onto the bed and hovering over her. His rough hands traced the silkiness of her thighs, his member twitching in anticipation as his red hues watched her fingers work eagerly between her own legs.

"The only one being tortured is me," Ochaco moaned softly, tilting her head back.

"Oh?"

"You're taking too long."

Quickly he pulled her hand away from the space between her legs and dipped his head down, tongue lashing out against her pearl causing a pitched gasp to slip through her lips, much to his satisfaction. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you," he said, voice husky. He moved back down, his tongue tracing the velvet folds slowly, teasing just enough to cause her to rock her hips towards him.

"Katsuki…please," she begged, arching again. Her eyes were glazed over with lust, her lips slightly protruding into a pout. She was a strong and confident woman, but he couldn't help but take immense joy in seeing her fall into a state of vulnerability. They trusted each other without fail and her showing him this side of her only cemented that bond they shared.

He wanted to tease her more, but he felt his own desire beginning to peak and become almost unbearable. Though he wasn't about to let her off quite that easy, not yet anyway. With a quick, precise movement, he delved his tongue into her folds, tasting the sweetness that had built up. She bucked in surprise and joy, another involuntary moan escaping into the air.

Ochaco's head was spinning. She panted and balled her fists up, unable to keep herself still. Her hips rocked, letting her move eagerly against Katsuki's tongue, her release building faster than expected. "Katsuki, fuck me now!" she cried, arching. When his warm, intoxicatingly tease of a tongue left her, she felt almost disappointed, but the thought quickly faded when he moved back up to her.

Katsuki went straight for her collarbone, wasting no time in planting a series of kisses against her silken skin as one hand found her breasts; fingers eagerly rolling over her erect nipple, pinching and tweaking it between his fingers, while the other hand moved below to align himself up with her opening.

As he pushed slowly into her, Ochaco saw stars. It didn't matter how many times they fucked, it still came as a surprise when his member spread past her folds and filled her up completely. Her arms shot around him, legs wrapping around his hips giving him deeper access to her, which he gladly took advantage of.

"Fuck, you're too perfect, Angel…"

He started off slow, letting himself savor her warmth before picking up the pace. Each thrust sent an uncontrolled moan from his wife's sultry lips, accompanied by her nails raking down his back. She had to be extremely careful to keep at least one finger lifted off his back to avoid accidently activating her abilities. She had done it once and it hadn't ended well for either of them.

Without warning, Katsuki pulled out, gaining him a pout from his delectable Angel. He turned her around onto her stomach without effort and pulled her hips up to him. She moved obediently, aligning herself up in time for him to plunge back into her. His grip on her tightened, his breathing heavy with exertion. "Fuck… _Fuck_!"

So badly he wanted to cum, to fill her up, to see the aftermath of her ecstasy, but his only rule within the bedroom was that Ochaco always came first, no matter what. Her pleasure was much more important to him than his own.

"Ah~! Katsuki, I'm…so…close…" she panted between thrusts, cheeks flushing a brilliant pink. She could feel herself beginning to tighten around his member, her climax approaching.

"Cum for me, let me hear you… Don't hold back," he urged, pulling her against him and nipping at her ear.

The second her felt her tighten a final time, her lips parted to let the most beautiful and sexiest moan slip out as she hit her climax, Katsuki was unable to hold back and grabbed her hips harder, thrusting in deep as he found his own release.

Ochaco felt him pulse inside her, filling her before pulling out, his arms coming in around her as he moved up to collapse beside her. She rested her head on his chest, trying to focus on controlling her breathing. "You never cease to amaze me," she said with a soft laugh.

Katsuki chuckled in response, still not quite settling his breathing. He pulled her in and kissed her lightly on the forehead before grabbing one of the furs and draping it over them.

For a long moment they relished in their bliss, contentment filling every fiber of their being until a pressing question popped into the Dragon Rider's mind. He shifted slightly, using his free hand to come up and rest on Ochaco's stomach. "Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" he inquired, causing her to look up at him and smile.

"What's with this sudden curiosity?" She gazed at him, her honey colored eyes still holding a fiery brilliance even while laced with exhaustion. When she felt him shrug beneath her, she laughed softly. "It doesn't matter what gender the baby is. They'll grow up strong regardless, protected and loved."

"That's fucking right," he agreed sleepily, finding it becoming more and more difficult to stay conscious. "How do you feel, Angel?"

Ochaco shrugged, her own struggle becoming apparent. "Sleepy, but very, very happy."

"Good."

He kissed her on the forehead before letting sleep take him, unaware of the fresh hell that awaited them both in the morning.

* * *

It was early morning when the first shockwave ripped across the mountain.

Ochaco and Katsuki jumped awake, looking at one another in both confusion and horror. Something like that this close to home was never a good sign. As they sprang up, wasting no time finding the clothes they discarded in the night, they rushed outside. Both their dragons were there by the entrance near the edge, both making a deep guttural growl.

Katsuki was the first to reach the edge. His crimson hues widened in rage, fists clenching as sparks began to ignite. Below, plumes of smoke lifted into the air emerging from every single home located on the tribe's land, excluding theirs.

"What the fuck?" he hissed. "Kasai!" With a shake in the ground and a piercing call, the red dragon helped lift his rider to his back and gave a single powerful flap to lift himself off the ground. "Ochaco, _stay_ there!"

Ochaco shielded her eyes from the kick up of dust from Kasai. When it settled, her eyes found their way to the destruction below. Some kind of massive shockwave had ripped through the entire mountain, seeming to stop just before it had hit their home. Her teeth gritted, her rage flaring. She didn't know anyone who would have been able to manage this, but whoever it was, they were powerful.

Beside her, Calera stirred restlessly. Something was terribly wrong and she was powerless to do a damn thing without risking the life of her unborn child. Her fists balled up again as her rage rose higher and higher. "Damnit," she muttered through gritted teeth.

In the distance she could see Katsuki on top Kasai, the dragon's flames mixing with the explosions from her husband's Quirk. Someone was down there with him, but she couldn't make out exactly what was happening and her anxiety was beginning to well up uncomfortably.

"Calera, go to Katsuki and back him up," she ordered the dragon. She couldn't risk placing herself in a situation that could cause harm to the baby, but she could at least give Calera to him. She watched as the dragon shot down from the mountaintop at a speed she had never witnessed before, furthering her worry at the beasts urgency to join the fray.

Ochaco paced back and forth and despite being wrapped in her fur cloak, she felt her whole body go cold. But as she watched the chaos unfolding below, unable to help her people, she soon found herself in a predicament of her own when a musical voice trilled behind her.

"Ochaco Uraraka~"

Slowly, Ochaco turned, coming face to face with petite woman and for the first time in a long time, fear etched its way though every fiber of her being. "Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N**: Yes, a cliffhanger! It's going to be a long story, so worry not! Unless people hate this, then yeah… Anyway, lemme know what you think! Prepare for your heartstrings to get pulled with chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2 - Raise Your Banner

**Mad World  
****Chapter Two** – Raise Your Banner

**A/N**: Thank you for the support! As you can see I've taken Ochaco's character in a bit of a different direction than how it is in the actual series. Since she's an adult and a warrior, she's got a different element to her confidence and demeanor. I didn't want to make her to girlish, but fiercer, if that makes sense. Anyway, remember to R&R!

* * *

"Who are you?"

The woman's lips curved into a malicious grin and let out another laugh, one that held such a beautiful, yet sharp, musical sound. To Ochaco, it felt like nails against a rusty blade and she found herself poised for a fight.

"My name doesn't matter here," the woman said softly, her head tilting to the side. Her glittering eyes were the color of amethyst, tainted with specks of pink and her hair flowed around her lithe frame like a black waterfall. Everything about this woman came off as sinister laced with an elegant demeanor. She was unlike anyone Ochaco had ever met before and her very presence was unsettling.

"I won't ask again," Ochaco warned, unsheathing a dagger with one hand and leaving her other hand open and moved out slightly in front of her. "_**Who are you**_?"

The woman cocked her head to the other side and brought her hands up to cup her own cheeks. "You truly are fierce, Little Bird. Truly, truly admirable…truly, truly worthy of standing beside the great Dragon Rider Katsuki Bakugou."

_What the hell is with this woman? I need to keep my guard up, _Ochaco thought to herself, her teeth gritting in annoyance. There was no telling what kind of abilities she possessed or what her objective was, but it was clear from knowing her name that Ochaco was indeed the target. "Either tell me what you want or get the hell out of my way," she spat, her grip on the dagger tightening.

"If you must call me something, you may call me Yin," the woman stated, her voice holding a dangerous edge. Her smile faded, the amusement decorating those pale lips vanishing as she dropped her hands back to her side and stared intently at Ochaco. "You seem to lack the ability to have fun, what a shame, Little Bird."

"Cute nickname," Ochaco sneered, lurching forward. Talking and trading snide remarks would get her nowhere; she had to test this woman, see what her motives were and quickly. She sliced the air near the woman, watching as black smoke emerged from the woman's skin and swallowed her up. Within seconds, the smoke dissipated and then recollected at the space behind Ochaco. "Fancy trick…"

"Oh, I have plenty more," Yin responded, outstretching her arms above her head. "Shall I show you, Little Bird?"

"Only if it makes you shut up."

The ground beneath their feet quaked as black smoke billowed out around Yin, stretching like hissing snakes into the air before merging and becoming something of a solid black wall. Ochaco watched carefully as the wall spread out over the entire length of the mountains edge, sealing off the fight Katsuki waged in the distance from sight and eliminating any form of escape that didn't involve taking the woman out of the equation.

Fear clawed at the back of Ochaco's mind. She had to be extremely careful not to engage into a full fight at the risk of her child, but her choices were becoming fewer by the second. She crouched down, aiming her dagger outward.

"You're going on defense?" Yin sang, smirking; her body disappearing within the smoke once more. "How coy."

"Why target the Dragon Rider's land? Is it war that you're after?" One way or another she would have answers, even if meant shedding a little bit of blood. With hope and a lot of luck, it wouldn't be her own. Ochaco slowly turned, keeping her eyes on the dancing smoke as it whirled around the air like some kind of decorative kite.

In an instant, the smoke shot out toward Ochaco, enveloping her body and knocking the dagger from her hands. Yin emerged behind the Dragon Rider and purred delightfully, eyeing her captured prey. "Little Bird, you should be more careful," she said, her long fingers tracing small circles over Ochaco's stomach. "You wouldn't want your precious child to get battle scars so soon."

Ochaco flinched, straining against the smoke. "Don't touch me," she hissed, her voice low. She was having regrets about sending Calera to help Katsuki. Having a dragon here would have made taking down this woman much easier. "Why the hell are you here in our land?"

Yin tapped her chin thoughtfully for a long moment, as though trying to find the right amount of words to share without exposing all her secrets. Finally she smiled and flattened her hand over Ochaco's stomach. "The first priority is to destroy the Dragon Rider's land," she said softly. "You and your dear husband have become this lands biggest protectors. You make evil quake in fear as you both lash out punishments to maintain order and peace." She brought her lips in close to Ochaco's ear. "You two have become quite the obstacle for All For One."

Ochaco's eye widened, her rage beginning to bud dangerously. She jerked against the restraints, managing to free one hand and used it to grab Yin's. "Get the hell off me!" she ordered, activating her Quirk.

Within seconds Yin began the float. Her amethyst eyes narrowed sharply, her own rage sparking. Instead of letting herself drift away, she used her other hand to grab Ochaco's shoulders and used her nails to dig in until blood seeped through the thick cloak.

Ochaco gritted her teeth against the pain. The smoke was becoming tighter the angrier Yin became, which gave the Dragon Rider all the information she needed to escape the bindings. This woman liked to toy with her victims, but she wore her emotions on her sleeve like a fool. Slowly, Ochaco let her head sink and let out a strained sob. "Please…" she begged. "Spare me so my child may live."

Yin stared at her speculatively, yet as she did so her grip loosened. She pulled herself back against Ochaco, trying to angle herself to peer at her face. "Are you crying, Little Bird?" she inquired, her smile returning. "Has the situation finally begun to sink in?"

"Please…" The bindings loosened further. Ochaco slipped her other hand free, but kept it at her side. "Just don't kill my baby."

Yin was still floating, but it didn't seem to bother her. She used it to her advantage to maneuver around Ochaco's form so that she was facing her. "You look so pleasant when you're upset," she mused. "You behave so much nicer this way."

The last of the smoke loosened and the moment it did, Ochaco made her move. She pressed her fingertips together, activating her Quirk on herself and used the ground to sharply propel herself into the air. Yin yelped in surprise, the action forcefully moving her to float away and out of reach of anything to stabilize herself.

"You were faking?" she hissed. The smoke began to whirl with her rage. As she stared up at Ochaco's floating form, the pink in her eyes growing more prominent, she bared her teeth in a snarl. "I was going to be merciful to you, Little Bird. Give you and your baby's life a swift end…but now?" Her laugh filled into the air once more, causing Ochaco to cringe. "But now you won't be so lucky."

"We'll see."

The shadowy serpents shot up toward Ochaco, ready to snare. As they came closer, the Dragon Rider unfastened her cloak and gripped the thick fabric with both hands and sliced the air with it. Almost immediately the snakes lost their formation from the impact and dispersed but it took them equally a fast to reform. The shadowy smoke encircled the cloak and squeezed, having not noticed that the second it took for them to reform that Ochaco had already begun to lower herself back toward the ground. She hadn't released her Quirk on Yin just yet. She needed this woman to be at a constant disadvantage if there was any hope of bringing her down without injury.

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky…" Yin said, clicking her tongue. She had summoned two black shadows to stay beside her and stabilize her in the air. She seemed amused by Ochaco's actions, despite the glimpse of rage earlier from being duped. This was all some sort of twisted game to her. "I rather like you, Little Bird."

"Too bad the feeling isn't mutual," Ochaco spat. When she landed on the ground, she balled her fists up and positioned herself at the ready for a fight. She had an idea of this woman's Quirk, but considering that she had mentioned All For One, she couldn't rule out this woman having any other tricks up her sleeves.

"Too bad," Yin mused. "Get ready, Ochaco Uraraka, my Little Bird!"

* * *

In distance, toward the main village located directly beneath the Dragon Rider's mountain, Katsuki flew overhead on the back of Kasai. His gaze swept over the chaos emanating around innocent screams, catching glimpses of some kind of creature running amok through the streets.

"The hell…?" He used his legs to squeeze Kasai and maneuver the dragon toward the ground. When he was close enough, he jumped, landing just on the outer gate leading in from the south side. Flames licked at several of the small huts, produce carts knocked over and trampled into scrap wood while several villagers made their way toward the exit he stood at.

A young woman and her child ran toward him, her hand reaching out and grasping his cloak as she slid to her knees before him, exhausted and sobbing. "Please…" she begged. "Help us! This man he…he came and he…"

Katsuki knelt down, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Shh, just breathe. Where is this man now?"

Unable to produce a coherent amount of words to answer him, the woman simply pointed back toward the village before pushing past him and began running again, her child squeezed closely to her trembling body.

Katsuki watched as she disappeared before redirecting his attention back toward the village. A few more villagers passed him as he entered through the south gate, his crimson hues falling to a hideous beast standing on the rooftop of one of the small homes. Its claws reminded him of that of a small dragon, yet it's head and body were like a horrible fusion of retile of hound.

"Admiring my creation?" a voice boomed.

Whirling on his heels, Katsuki's eyes landed on a large, towering man, his body encased in armor made from the finest metals money could buy, his golden eyes fixated on explosive blonde. In his right hand he held a giant steel club with a single spike protruding from it, stained with fresh blood, a colorful contrast to the snow white of his long, braided hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" Katsuki challenged. Behind him Kasai let out a low growl, his tail swaying dangerously, eyes trained on the strange beast near the foreign man.

"I'm the bastard who's gonna put an end to you, Dragon Rider. But…for you?" He laughed and cracked his knuckles. "You can call me Yang." The man's large, hulking form shot into the air with a speed both impressive and unexpected. He spiraled down toward Katsuki, raising the steel club above his head and slammed it into the ground where the Dragon Rider had been just milliseconds prior.

Katsuki cursed under his breath as he landed a few feet away, his crimson hues narrowing dangerously. The movements this man made were not what someone would expect from such a large opponent and it made caution grow exponentially. Kasai responded to the attack in force, unleashing a large fireball deep from his chest, yet Yang seemed unfazed and dodged with little effort.

"You got guts, coming here to face me, Dragon Rider," Yang laughed. "Most would have run off by now to save themselves."

"Don't group me in with the cowards you've faced before," Katsuki spat back, fists clenching and sparking dangerously. "How the fuck did you get onto this land?"

"Talkin' about the impressive army you had? They're all dead. Decimated, though I didn't do it, unfortunately. Wish I had." Yang tapped his club on his shoulder, his lips curling into a sneer. "My partner did most of the damage. I can only imagine what she'll do to that pretty little wife of yours."

At that moment, Katsuki's rage spilled. He lunged forward, igniting a massive explosion within his hand the second it grazed Yang's cheek. Smoke billowed out around them, causing both men to jump back and regain their composure. Taking the small moment that was given from the lack of visibility, Katsuki turned towards the mountaintop, his eyes finding the black wall surrounding the entrance and blocking all view. Someone was definitely up there with Ochaco and he didn't like it one bit.

"Eyes on me!" Yang bellowed, emerging like an arrow through the haze. He swung his club, barely missing Katsuki's left side. "You're fast, but not fast enough." On Katsuki's right side, the strange beast had come up, it's fangs ready to dig into the muscled flesh exposed, but as it bit down, it yelped, having instead bit Kasai's intervening tail.

Yang's lips curved into a vicious smile. "Dragon's certainly are impressive beasts. Too bad its loyalty is wasted on the likes of you."

"You're really starting to piss me off." As Katsuki raised his hand and prepped to use another explosion a fierce roar echoed around them, interrupting the fight. Calera swooped down, grabbing Yang's beast creation and carried it into the air. She squeezed the creature within her claws, killing it almost instantly before letting it's corpse drop to the ground with a disturbing thud.

Yang gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing as he watched the body fall. In that moment, his demeanor shifted and his fighting spirit dripped with rage that nearly met Katsuki's.

Without words, the two men lunged forward toward one another, neither willing to hold back any longer.

* * *

As Yin's shadowy snakes moved through the air, Ochaco reactivated her Quirk on herself and moved up into the air, dodging.

"You truly are living up to your reputation as a warrior," Yin said. She was still floating thanks to Ochaco, yet she didn't seemed the least bit perturbed by the situation she was in. In fact, she seemed almost amused by the amount of effort Ochaco was making just to keep her there. Yin stifled a yawn, the pink in her eyes fading back into a glimmer among the amethyst. "As fun as this has been, I have a job to complete, Little Bird. I'm afraid our playtime ends now."

Ochaco landed on the ground and watched Yin carefully. "And what job would that be exactly?"

"Certainly you figured it out by now, Hero," Yin said, deadpanned. She cupped her cheek in her palm and stared Ochaco down. "We've come to take everything you hold dear, to strip away the walls that keep you and your people safe."

"We?" Ochaco's head shot toward the black wall, understanding laminating her round features. Katsuki wasn't just investigating what was happening, he was fighting someone. Her honeyed eyes returned to Yin, only the find the woman now standing on the ground, having broken out of her zero gravity with no effort.

"Yes, I imagine Yang is giving your husband quite the fight. I doubt he will win, but he does serve as a valiant distraction."

"Distraction for what?"

"For killing you." Yin let out a small laugh and waved her hand. "Your army patrolling your lands have already been decimated, Little Bird. They didn't have a chance to even fight before my smoke choked the life from them all."

Ochaco instinctively took a step backwards as Yin sauntered toward her, the vicious smirk she wore earlier returning. She had seen crazy before, but this woman was on a whole other level of psycho, one that reflected a feral cat lurking in the shadows for prey to catch and torture.

"I was sent by All For One to kill you, to leave your husband in ruins, but to be truthful with you, Little Bird, I rather like you."

"Lucky me."

"Yes, you should consider yourself lucky," Yin mused, closing the final distance between them. She lifted her hand and cradled Ochaco's cheek and smiled. "I'm willing to spare your life…but only yours."

Ochaco froze, her blood running as cold as ice. The ground around her feet broke apart and hundreds of tiny smoke snakes coiled up around her body and squeezed, hindering all forms of movement. "Stop, don't-!" She jerked against her restraints as Yin dropped her hand down to her stomach.

"I truly am sorry, Little Bird," she whispered, flattening her palm. Smoke emanated from her hand, forming into a smooth spike that then shot through Ochaco's stomach, summoning a scream filled with pain and despair before darkness swept over the Dragon Rider.

* * *

Ochaco's scream rippled through the chaos like a wave, causing Katsuki's head to shoot up toward the black wall on the mountaintop once more. His red eyes widened, brimmed with fear and rage, his concern for the opponent before him vanishing.

Without an order, Calera shot up into the sky toward the wall, her throat forming a deep, menacing guttural growl. The wall shattered under the dragon's weight as she pushed into it with brute force, her eyes finding the strange woman, Yin, and Ochaco's bleeding and unconscious form.

Yin looked up to the dragon and smirked, the snakes once holding Ochaco in place shot around her lithe frame and lifted her into the air, allowing her to dodge Calera's swinging tail. The pink within her eyes had grown prominent again, nearly consuming all traces of the purple hue.

"Don't fret, she's very much alive," Yin said. "For now at least." Her gaze fell to Ochaco's body, watching as the dragon landed and gently scooped her up with a claw before taking off into the air. "We'll meet again soon, Little Bird."

As she floated higher into the sky, a different kind of smoke appeared near Yin. She looked at the smoky opening created and smiled, baring her canines. "Take us home, Kurogiri. I don't want to be here when the angry Dragon Rider arrives."

By the time Katsuki arrived at the mountaintop on top Kasai's back, Yin had disappeared. He leapt from the dragon before the creature had a chance to land and he ran to the pool of blood on the ground where Ochaco had been. When his gaze looked to the sky to see Calera circling overhead, he couldn't help but notice the sorrowful growl emitting from her.

"Calera!" he called, voice shaking. The dragon circled once more, coming closer to the ground before finally landing. Slowly Calera extended her claw, revealing an injured Ochaco to her husband. Katsuki's breathing became labored, his rage and panic mixing into one chaotic emotion with no name. "Ochaco… No, no… Fuck, Ochaco, come on," he murmured, taking the unconscious woman into his arms and placing her on the ground. His fingertips rested against her throat, feeling for the faint pulse while his other fell over the wound, realization flittering over his features.

Ochaco was alive, but their unborn child was not.

Katsuki slammed his fist into the ground, his entire body trembling. "How could this happen?" he whispered, choking back the tears that threatened to spill from him crimson hues. The armies protecting their land had been destroyed, the innocents within the villages who relied on the Dragon Rider's for protection were slaughtered, and the woman he loved and admired was there bleeding, naïve to the loss of the life growing inside her.

Calera and Kasai had their heads lowered, seeming to understand the tremendous sorrow overtaking their masters.

Finally, Katsuki let the tears spill down his cheeks as he rested his head against his wife, holding her closely to him, his hand still applying pressure to her wound.

"Ochaco…"

* * *

Two weeks after the assault of the Dragon Rider's land, Ochaco finally woke. Her honeyed eyes fluttered open, taking in the faint glow of the torches lit around the bedroom she shared with her husband. Her body was unhampering from clothing, but only from the furs on their bed and a thick cloth wrapped around her abdomen covered her. Slowly her hand reached down toward the cloth, traces the edges of it and she found herself suddenly trembling.

Despite her time unconscious, she remembered full well of Yin's presence and the spike she used against her, but so badly had she wanted it to simply be a nightmare. To her dismay, the bandage she lightly traced now was a confirmation to the fear and devastation she knew deep down to be true already.

The woman had murdered her child.

Tears welled in her eyes, falling down her pink cheeks, her fists balling into the furs enveloping her. "No…" she murmured futilely.

"Ochaco?" Katsuki had entered the room carrying a small satchel. When his eyes fell to his wife and saw her awake, he dropped everything and rushed to her side.

Ochaco struggled to sit up and welcomed Katsuki's embrace helping her. She gripped at him weakly, her silence sobs becoming stronger until they wracked her small frame. All Katsuki could do was bring her into him and hold her. No words could come close to what either of them felt at that moment and all they could do was allow the emotions to pour unhindered.

For hours, they neglected to move. Katsuki had curled up beside Ochaco, keeping her as close as he could without agitating her wound. The mournful silence that drifted around them was suffocating, laced with unimaginable sorrow, broken only by a single question emanating from Ochaco's mouth.

"Did anyone other than us survive?"

Katsuki played around with answers in his head, mulling over the question. He knew what she was asking and it broke his heart to unveil and answer that brought no comfort to either of them. "They got away," he whispered. He felt Ochaco's hand clench against him, her body becoming warm from the rage that seemed to seep through her as naturally as her own blood flowed through her veins.

"I'll kill each and every one of them," she said against him, voice trembling and breaking.

It was such a dark tone that came from his wife, one he had never thought possible. She was always so fierce and powerful, yet what came from her now was like a stranger. He had never seen such darkness in Ochaco before and even though he felt the same, his resolve had not shattered. Katsuki had kept everything inside him from igniting for the sole purpose of being there for the woman he loved. He would not allow himself to break so long as breath still flowed through her lungs.

She was his everything.

"We'll stop them," he answered finally, pulling her closer to him. "I promise you, Ochaco."

"No. Stopping them isn't enough for what they've done."

Katsuki pulled away just enough to look her in the face, studying her carefully. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, edge with darkness despite the tears that still came. Her jaw was tight from clenched teeth, her browed furrowed angrily. Yet despite the raging storm unfurling inside her, there was an eerie calm about the way she acted now.

"Whether you're with me or not, Katsuki, I **will end them.**"

* * *

**A/N**: Don't ask me why in both my fics Ochaco is the one getting injured. But yet, this story is a much darker one compared to Spark. Let me know what you think! This is also my first time making OC to put into this kind of thing, but worry not there will be plenty of familiar faces showing up in the next chapter!


End file.
